My life is the life
by AlexisPeaney
Summary: This is my first real story on fanfiction. This story is mostly about Riven. Riven has a lot of problems. His father abuses him. He's in love with the girlfriend of the enemies. (Musa). And more problems. But then his sister Cassie dies. His sisters don't trust him anymore and he's all alone. Can Helia and Musa help him? (WARNING! This summary is bad, the story not!)
1. Characters

**Hiyaa, this is my first real story on Fanfiction. I'm a big fan of it. The main character is Riven. It takes (most of the time) place at his home and school.**

 **WARNING!**

 **PS: I'm dutch so my English SUCKS! But... I really hope you like it! ;-)**

 **PSS: I own nothing but the OCs and the story and my dog Ezra.**

 **PSSS: There's no magic in this story. Otherwise Melanie is the fairy of Death, Lori the fairy of colours, Cassie the fairy of Life and Inaya the fairy of stones and gems.**

 **Family:**

 **Riven has a father, a mother and three sisters.**

Riven: Riven has magenta hair and violet eyes. He is 18 years old. His father abuses them and Riven makes sure he gets all the hits. He does the shopping, cooking and makes sure his sisters are safe. When Riven turned 7 he got very injured and stayed in the hospital. His sisters (Lori and Melanie, Cassie wasn't born yet.) goes to an orphanage. When Riven leaves the hospital (8 years old) and goes to the orphanage his sisters are adopted. He lives on the street. When he heard his father has Cassie, Riven lives with his dad again. In the band 7/11 he plays the guitar and sing.

Melanie: She is the sister of Riven and 17 years old. She has black hair and blue eyes. She had the same mother like Riven. When she was adopted with Lori, she turns into a gothic. Melanie is very shy and scared. In the band 7/11 she plays the drums and sing.

Lori (Florianne): She is the sister of Riven and 16 years old. She has magenta curly hair, magenta eyes and a tanned skin. She has a different mother than Melanie and Riven. They don't know her mom. Lori is very sweet and positive. She loves Riven a lot. In the band 7/11 she plays the guitar and sing.

Cassidy (Cassie): She is the sister of Riven and 6 years old. She has a different mom too (not the same as Lori). She has ginger hair in two braids and hazelnut eyes.

Derrek Cruz: He is the father. He has magenta hair in spikes (not like Riven) and violet eyes. He is always drunk and abuses his kids, he is a whore. He raped two women and stole the kids (Lori and Cassie), he didn't kill the mothers.

Miley Spencer: She is the mother of Riven and Melanie. She leaves them when she heard the truth about their father. Derrek said that he found Lori on the streets and that he had a job in a bar at night. Later it turns out he is a whore and that Lori is his kid.

 **Friends:**

 **Riven has the Winx and Specialists as friends and my own people. They're different groups. Riven is part of both groups.**

 **Winx and Specialists:**

Bloom: She's 17 years old and is dating Sky. She has a sister Daphne and lives with her parents Oritel and Marion. She loves cooking and is co-captain of the cheerleader team.

Stella: She's 18 years old and is dating Brandon. She lives with her father Radius. She is in the same classes as the other girls. (Except Roxy and Daphne). She is in the cheerleader team as well.

Tecna: She's 17 years old and is dating Timmy. She lives with her parents Magnethia and Electronio. (These are the real names of her parents. I call them Maggie and Tron) She isn't in the cheerleader team.

Flora: She's 17 years old and is dating Helia. She has a sister Miele and lives with her parents Alyssa and Rollos.

Musa: She's 17 years old and is dating Lukas. She her dad Hoboe. She isn't in the cheerleader team. She plays in the school band.

Layla (No Aisha): She's 17 years old and is dating Nabu. She lives with her parents Therendor and Niobe. She is the captain of the cheerleader team.

Roxy: She's 16 years old and is dating Manuel. She lives with her parents Morgana and Klaus. (No Rick)

Daphne: She's 22 years old and is married with Thoren. She has a sister Bloom and lives with Thoren in their own house. Her parents are Marion and Oritel. She is a teacher at Blooms school.

Sky: He's 18 years old and is dating Bloom. He lives with his parents Erendor and Samara. He's co-captain of the football team.

Brandon: He's 18 years old and is dating Stella. He lives with his brother William and his parents Diana and Rogier. (My OCs). He's captain of the football team.

Timmy: She's 18 years old and is dating Tecna. He has two sisters, Katharina and Elizabet, and lives with his parents Debbie and Jack. (Sorry Tears_in_rain. I have read your story and it got stuck in my mind. Sorry if I borrow your OCs). He isn't in a sport team.

Helia: He's 18 years old and is dating Flora. He lives with his parents Helena and Marco. (My OCs). He's the co-captain of the basketball team.

Nabu: He's 18 years old and is dating Layla. He lives with his parents Neha and Najib. (My OCs) He's captain of the basketball team.

Roy: He's 17 years old and is in love with Nex. (Yes he is). He lives with his parents Melissa and Jason. (My OCs) He's part of the basketball team.

Nex: He's 18 years old and in love with Roy. (You didn't expect that did you?). He lives with his stepsister Pixy and his mother Mary and his stepfather John.

Thoren: He's 22 years old and is married with Daphne. He's the cousin of Sky. He lives with her in their own house. His parents are Dave and Amy. (My OCs)

Lukas (comics): He's 18 years old and is dating with Musa. He lives with his sister Aurora and his parents Liv and Jack. (My OCs) He is in the school band too.

Manuel (comics): He's 18 years old and is dating Roxy. He lives with his parents Aaron and Sam. (My OCs) He's part of the Basketball team too.

 **My OCs. The other group. (Included Melanie and Lori)**

Inaya: She has the same hair like Miele and brown eyes. She is the sister of Robin and the girlfriend of Jeronimo. In the band she plays the piano and sing.

Jeronimo: He has short black hair, green eyes and the same skin colour like flora. He has a tattoo on his left shoulder. He is the boyfriend of Inaya. In the band he plays the drums and sing.

Robin: He has short brown hair and brown eyes. He's the brother of Inaya. He is the boyfriend of Melanie. In the band he plays the wind instruments.

Dyron: He has short brown hair, blue eyes and wear glasses. He is the boyfriend of Lori. In the band he plays the piano and sing.

 **Other people in the school.**

 **Mean Girls (All the girls are cheerleaders.):**

Diaspro, Mitzi, Chimera, Krystal, Icy, Darcy and Stormy.

 **Boys (All the boys aren't in a sport team):**

Ogron, Duman, Anagan and Gantlos.

 **Couples: not.**

 **Teachers:**

Miss Faragonda: Head teacher.

Miss Griffin: Teacher Geography.

Miss Griselda: Teacher Math.

Miss DuFour: Teacher French.

Miss (Daphne) Sparx: Teacher History.

Mr. Saladin: Teacher Economics.

Mr. Codatorta: Teacher PE and Football and Basketball.

Mr. Palladium: Teacher Biology and Alchemy.

Mr. Avalon: Teacher English.

 **Siblings (Except the persons I already have named):**

William: Brother Brandon. 15 years old. Looks the same as Brandon, has green eyes.

Aurora: Sister Lukas. 16 years old. Looks like Diaspro. She has blue eyes. Same class as Roxy.

Katharina: Sister Timmy. 19 years. Ginger hair and green eyes.

Elizabeth: Sister Timmy. 20 years. Blond hair and blue eyes.

Pixy: Stepsister Nex. Blonde hair and hazelnut eyes. She's 6 months. (In the stories with magic, she has green hair. But a baby with green hair is a little illogical on earth.)

 **I hope you like the characters. There are a lot OCs in my story. 29 are mine. 5 are from Tears_in_Rain. Hope you can remember them. Update about my grammar errors please. I update as soon as possible.**

 **Alexis Peaney**


	2. Intro story

**Hiyaa Fanfictioners! This is chapter one of 'My life is the life'! I think that this is going to be a good story. My inspiration for this story are my dreams! I'm addicted to dreams… It's sad, I know. I only dream (Average) 14 hours a day. Yes, I don't sleep. I'm already seeing a doctor because of this addiction. But I just love my dreams! It's all about Winx! Mostly the specialists. It's my inspiration. So, it's very important for my stories. But this isn't important, I think. Here is some information you need for this story. In the introduction of this story. (Ch 1) I've said the names of every parent. I don't think you can remember all the names, so… I give every person in this story a surname! Here are the surnames of the persons. There isn't magic in this story so I can give them the home planet as surname!**

 **The Winx and Specialists:**

Bloom Sparx.

Stella Solaria.

Musa Melody.

Flora Linphea.

Layla Tides.

Tecna Zenith.

Roxy

Daphne Sparx/Eraklyon.

Sky Eraklyon.

Brandon Shields.

Timmy Adams.

Helia Knightly. (Original, isn't it?)

Riven Cruz. (Real name, in the story it is Wakefield because he doesn't want anyone to know he's Derreks son.)

Nabu Andros.

Thoren Eraklyon. (because he's the cousin of Sky. His father is the brother of Sky's father, so they have the same surname)

Nex Punk.

Roy Waves.

Lukas Hearts.

 **Riven's friends and sisters.**

Lori Cruz. (In story Johnson because that's the name of her foster parents)

Cassie Cruz. (In story Wakefield).

Melanie Spencer. (Surname of the mother. In story Johnson because that's the name of her foster parents)

Dyron Spies.

Robin Adele.

Inaya Adele.

Jeronimo Ronson.

 **Surnames Sisters and Brother.**

William Shields. (Brother Brandon)

Aurora Hearts. (Sister Lukas)

Miele Linphea. (Sister Flora)

Pixy Star. (Surname Nex' stepfather. Nex' stepsister)

Katharina and Elizabeth Adams. (Sisters Timmy)

 **Surnames Mean Girls and Boys.**

Diaspro Isis.

Mitzi Grande.

Chimera Swift.

Krystal Stone.

Icy Johnson. (She is with Stormy and Darcy the real children of Lori's and Melanie's foster parents)

Darcy Johnson.

Stormy Johnson.

Ogron Mars.

Duman Dean.

Gantloss White.

Anagan Wind.

Andy Styles. (He's with Mark and Rio in the same school band as Musa and Lukas)

Mark Brown.

Rio Acre.

 **Wow, this is I think the longest introduction for a chapter EVER! I'm sorry if you don't like it, but it was important to know. Wait no longer and read the story! I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

*Riven's POV*

RINGGG! Finally, class is over. Riven packed his stuff and walked out of the classroom. Miss Griselda was terrible. She asked why I didn't have my homework finished. I told her I didn't have time for it. Now I'm stuck with detention. Urghh, I couldn't tell her that my dad had beat me up and that I couldn't move till this morning, right? When I walked through the hallway to my locker I heard someone call my name. "RIVEN! OVER HERE!" When I turned around I saw a girl with brown hair and green eyes. It was my BF Inaya. "Ing, what's up?" I walked to her and my other friends, Jeronimo and Robin. "Nothing, the boys were talking about cars and I got bored." She smiled sheepishly. I sighed. "It's good to see Riven." Said Robin and he pulled me into a hug. "AU" I screamed. "Yo, it wasn't that painful, was it?" He looked at me. "No, my muscles are sore, it hurts to move them." "Did you had kick box training yesterday?" Jeronimo asked "That explains your black eye." "Yeah." I lied. I told them I have kick box training because they asked about my injuries. I hate to lie to my friends. But I can't tell them about my parents. "Where are Lori and Melanie?" "In the music room, we were going to practise. Or did you forget?" "No.. Maybe…" I stuttered. "Yes, I forgot." "Come on guys," Inaya jumped. "we don't want to be late!"

When we entered the music room we saw we weren't the only people in there. "Guys, look who's here." One guy smirked. "It's Riven and his friends. What are you doing here?" "We're going to practise for the prom next week." Jeronimo said. "Do you got problems with that? Lukas?" "No, of course not." Lukas said scared. I smirked. Everyone was a "little" scared for Jeronimo. He looked a little bit scary too. He has the right side of his face tattooed, His arms and legs too and a dragon on his chest. (I'm going to put pictures of my OCs on my profile, but I have NO idea how you can do that! "O_o) When Lukas and the others walked away he gave me a dead glare. That guy hates me a lot! The reason is because I'm in love with his girlfriend, Musa Melody. My friends think that he's scared to lose her. But why does she want me? I don't deserve her. I'm poor, she's rich. I'm a loser and she's popular. That we're in the same friend group doesn't mean we're friends. Or bands are enemies! My friends hate her. So I'm the only one in the friend group with the Winx Club and Specialists. "Hey Riven!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around. My sister stood for me. "Come we have to practise," Melanie said. "The prom is next week. I heard you wrote a song?" "Yes," I took papers out of my bag and gave them to her and my friends. "it's called Can't hold us. We need two people to sing it. It's rap and normal singing." Melanie looked at the lyrics and nodded. "They're good. I think that Robin and you have to sing it. Robin can do the rapping and you the normal singing" I nodded. Robins voice is a little hoarse and he's the best rapper I know. Melanie's idea was good. Alright, let's practise. "Is it okay that I go to my other friends?" I asked to them. "I know my lyrics and I.." "Go Riven," said Lori. "soon the break is over." I nodded and walked off.

 **This was chapter one of "My life is the life." I hope you liked it. The grammar is bad, but I'm just bad in English. Can somebody send me a message with this story in good grammar? In the reviews can too. I hope you like it. The next chapter is going to be longer. I promise.**

 **PS: Can someone tell me how you put pictures on your profile?**

 **PSS: The song is Can't hold us by Macklemore, Ryan Lewis and Ray Dalton.**

 **Alexis Peaney.**


	3. Musa sees Riven's home and Dad!

**Hiyaa Fanfictioners, here's chapter 2 of 'My life is the life'! Thnxx for the reviews BTW :D. A round of applause for lovebooks200426, KawaiiMoonlight, bubbles and Link and myself of course XD. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

 **WARNING!**

 **I'm Dutch so my English:**

 **a little bit rubbish**

 **2\. SUCKS!**

 **Pick your choice. I prefer choice 1. But that's my choice and not the truth….**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

*Riven's POV*

When I walked through the corridors of the school I heard someone call my name, AGAIN! When I turned around I saw my friends. (Winx Club and Specialists) When I walked to them I didn't see Musa. "Hey Riven, where were you? We looked everywhere!" said Brandon. "I was in the music room, practicing my new song for the prom next week." "I still can't believe why you're friends with them." Screamed Stella. "I mean, they have NO style! Melanie wears only black and a LOT of piercings, Lori wears too much colorful clothes, I get a headache of it and Jeronimo has a weird tattoo on his face. I mean, A TATTO ON YOUR FACE? HE'S 17!" "Don't talk about my friends like that." I looked at her. "I know you don't like them, but you don't know them the way I do. And serious? You judge someone on his style of clothes?" "Of course Riven. That's Stella." Said Nabu. "It's a miracle I'm friends with you Riven," Stella looked at me. "You have no style." I looked at my clothes. I wear a too wide black sweater, ripped jeans and old shoes. I can't afford more than that. And I have to wear a sweater, otherwise they see my wounds and how thin I am. "Nobody is as rich as you Stella," said Bloom. "You have that kind of clothes because your mother is a lawyer and your father a rich businessman." "It's not my fault that Riven's parents are…" Stella looked at me. "What kind of job do your parents?" "They're… eh… they're singers. Yeah, but they are not popular." "That's the reason why you have no talent Riven." Someone said. When I turned around I saw Lukas and MUSA walking to us. "So just quit with your band and let the professionals do it." Lukas smirked. "Oh, and when are the 'professionals' going to be there?'" I mocked. Musa laughed. "Burn." Lukas gave me a dead glare and said "I'm going to Andy, are you coming with me sweetie?" He looked at Musa. "No sorry, I have to do the project for tomorrow. I haven't finished it yet." "Alright. Well, see you later then." He gave Musa a kiss on the cheek and walked off. "OMG! I forgot about the project!" screamed she. "I need help! Can anyone help me?" She looked at us. "What's the topic?" asked Tecna. "Kickboxing." "Riven can help. He does it a lot." Musa looked at my with puppy dog eyes. "Please Riven? Can you help me? PLEASE?" I'm in trouble. One: I don't know anything about kickboxing. And two: I have to get my sister Cassie of school. Maybe she can go with me and get her? I mean, my father is at work and doesn't come home till 6. But, Musa and my sisters are ENEMIES! Lori and Melanie hate Musa because she's in the other band. But Cassie doesn't hate her. Maybe Lori and Melanie can eat dinner with the others? "Alright, but you have to go with me get Cassie from school. And you can stay till 6." Alright, I get my laptop and then we can leave." **(SCHOOL IS OVER, IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT.)** I picked up my phone and send Lori and Melanie a text that they have to eat with the others. I didn't tell them the reason why. I hope they understand it.

* * *

*Musa's POV*

When we walked to Cassie's school I saw Riven acting nervous. "Yo Riven, calm down." I said to him. "Why are you so nervous?" He looked at me. "I'm not nervous. Look we're here." I didn't believe him but I let it go. When we walked on the schoolyard I saw a little girl running to Riven. She looked really cute. She has ginger hair braided into two plaits and green eyes. Riven picked her up and twirled her around. They really looked cute together. I thought Riven was a bad boy but he can be really sweet. "Hey Cassie, did you have a nice day?" "Yes brother, the teacher was very lovely. We drew a picture of our hero. Do you want to see it?" OMG, she's so cute. Unlike Riven, she doesn't look like him. Literally and figuratively. When she showed her drawing my heart melted. Not real but is was so sweet. The hair and the eyes are purple and he hold a little girls hand, I guess that's Cassie. Riven looked at Cassie. "I am your hero?" He looked shocked. "Of course, you protect me of…" "It's a really nice drawing Cassie," He interrupted. "come, we have to go home." She looked scared but then looked at me. "Who are you?" I smiled. "My name is Musa, I'm Riven's friend. He's gonna help me with a project." She looked at him. "But dad…" Riven look at her with, pleading eyes? "I called dad and he said it's alright." She looked relieved, why relieved? "Alright! Let's go!"

* * *

*Still Musa's POV*

It was quiet the way to Riven's home. Suddenly I thought about it. None of my friends have seen his home. I don't even know where it is. When I looked around I saw that we were downtown. I am not used to that. All of my friends are rich. Some live in villa's and others in beautiful houses and farms. Suddenly Riven stopped walking and took a key out of his pocket. He walked to a door and opened it. It was a terraced house, not very big. When we walked inside I smelled something, but I couldn't put my finger on it. We stood in a narrow corridor and I saw a staircase. We walked through the corridor and into the living room. IT WAS A MESS! Everywhere were bear bottles and cigarettes. Even some blood? That was the smell, alcohol and smoke. When Riven saw me looking at it he looked ashamed. "My father had a movie night with some friends yesterday. We hadn't time to clean up. I'm sorry for the mess." I nodded, but didn't believe it. Why the blood? And the smell, it smelled old. Not new. "Can we go to your room? I can't work in this mess." "Yes of course, I get some water for Cassie and then we go." When Cassie had her water we walked upstairs. I saw four doors. One of the bathroom and three bedrooms? They're with six people. So Riven has to share. I would like to see inside the rooms but Riven stopped me. "Don't go in there." He looked at me. "My room is here. It's a mess, but that's because I get a new room." I saw Cassie walking in another room. That means Riven has to share with Lori or Melanie. But when I looked inside his room I only saw one mattress, one desk and a wardrobe. The walls are brown with some blood? And it smelled here like blood too. Riven did the window open and took a seat on his mattress. "Aren't you going to sit down?" "Is this your room?" I looked at him. He nodded. "Yeah, it gets better. I have to paint it and get new stuff." I nodded, but didn't believe him. I thought about it. Black eyes, he does not participate in gym, he wears always long sleeves. I have read a book about it. That kid has an abusive mother. But that cannot be the reason, right? His sister wear short sleeves and shows some skin. They have no scars and bruises. Still, it doesn't seem right. "Are you alright?" Riven looked at me worried. "I called you a few times and you didn't react." "Yeah, I'm alright. I dazed of a little. Let's begin." We worked for a while till Riven stood up. "You have to go. I have to make dinner. Then I got kickboxing." "Alright, let me get my stuff and then I leave." When I had my stuff I walked with Riven downstairs. He looked in a hurry. "Calm down Riven, I can't go that fast." Then the door slammed open…

* * *

*Riven's POV*

When the door slammed open I couldn't move. If it's my dad, I hope he isn't drunk. Maybe it's the police! It cannot be my sisters because they sleep over at Inaya and Robins home. It was my father. I saw my father walking in. He looked sober and clean. So maybe I can get Musa out of here without my dad messing up. "Riven, who is she? Are you stealing my clients?" He looked angry at me. Musa looked confused. "Musa come," I took her hand and led her outside. I closed the door behind me. "Is that your dad?" She looked at me. "Yes, he's a little strange but he's really nice." We talked for a few minutes and then she left. I walked inside my house and heard screaming from upstairs. CASSIE! I left Cassie alone with my dad! I never leave them behind. OMG.

* * *

 **This was chapter 2 of 'My life is the life' I think I'm going to change the title, it doesn't fit with the story. I really hope you liked it! And like I promised. The chapter is longer. I really hope you like it!**

 **PS: I'm on vacation for two weeks so I'm not going to update… :(:**

 **PSS: Can someone help with the grammar mistakes? Thnxx already.**

 **PSSS: How do you put pictures on your profile?! Please. TELL ME!**

 **PSSSS: Does anyone know a good title for this story?**

 **Read and Review plzz.**

 **Alexis Peaney.**


	4. Cassie!

**Hiyaa Fanfictioners/Readers! Here's chapter 3 of 'My life is the life'! This is a fast update before I go on my 2 week vacation! I hope you like it! A round of applause for S, lovebooks200264, KawaiiMoonlight and MusaLover! And myself of course ;P.**

 **WARNING!**

 **1\. I'm Dutch. So my English isn't the best.**

 **2\. This chapter is really sad. So grab some tissues.**

 **3\. I own nothing but Cassie and the rest of the OC-crew.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _ **Earlier in the story:**_

 _When the door slammed open I couldn't move. If it's my dad, I hope he isn't drunk. Maybe it's the police! It cannot be my sisters because they sleep over at Inaya and Robins home. It was my father. I saw my father walking in. He looked sober and clean. So maybe I can get Musa out of here without my dad messing up. "Riven, who is she? Are you stealing my clients?" He looked angry at me. Musa looked confused. "Musa come," I took her hand and led her outside. I closed the door behind me. "Is that your dad?" She looked at me. "Yes, he's a little strange but he's really nice." We talked for a few minutes and then she left. I walked inside my house and heard screaming from upstairs. CASSIE! I left Cassie alone with my dad! I never leave them behind. OMG._

* * *

 **Present**

 ***** Riven's POV *****

When I heard Cassie screaming I rushed inside. The screaming stopped. I rushed upstairs, I hope I'm not too late. When I was in Cassie's room, I couldn't believe my eyes. My sister laid there in a poodle of blood, with the beast that's my father beside her, smirking. He was drunk! I thought he was sober. OMG, what have I done. "CASSIE!" My father turned around and walked to me. "Go away." I stuttered. But my father didn't listen. "GO AWAY!" I screamed. "I call the police." He slapped me. I was really scared. My father grabbed my arm and twisted it. I got free and run away. My father right behind me. I run into the bathroom and locked the door. I heard banging. "OPEN THE DOOR!" I took my phone and called the only number I could think of. 911.

 **(I don't know how it is in real life. I improvised. Don't blame me plzz. Do you know that in the Netherlands it's 112 and not 911? Is 911 because of 9/11?)**

" _Hello, how can I help you?"_

"I need an ambulance and police."

" _What's the reason?"_

"My father has beaten up my sister and now he wants me. I'm stuck in the bathroom so I can't help."

" _Alright, what's your address? I send them right away."_

"Greenstreet 13"

" _Alright. They're on the way. Stay calm."_

"Thanks."

When I hanged up I looked at the door. It can't hold it longer anymore. My father is very strong. But he's drunk, so he isn't thinking. Then I heard sirens and the banging stopped. I heard shouting other sounds. After a few minutes it was quiet. There was a knock on the door. "You can come out. It's safe." When I opened the door I saw a cop standing there. When we walked outside, I saw my father in the police car and my sister on a stretcher in the ambulance. "You're is coming with us." The agent said. "Do want to come with us or with your sister?" "My sister." I said. "Alright. I want you to call your mother, I'm leaving." When she walked away I walked to the ambulance and stepped in the passenger seat. We drove off.

* * *

 ***** Still Riven's POV *** In the hospital.**

I'm now in the waiting room of the hospital. When we arrived, they said I had to wait. But, I don't want to wait. I want to see my sister. I want to know if she's going to be okay. I'm here for 4 hours and I still didn't hear anything. Then a doctor walked in. "Cassidy Wakefield?" "Here!" I stood up and walked towards him. "How is she? Is she going to be alright? Can I see her?" The doctor stopped me. "I can't tell you till your parents are here. I know your father can't come. But they said you would call your mom. Where is she?" I looked at the ground. "I have no mother. She left us when I was four." "But your.. sixteen? Cassidy is six. Who's her mother?" "I don't know. The only thing I know is that her mother is dead and that we have the same father." He looked shocked. But who wasn't? You don't hear this story every day. I looked at him. "How is she?" He looked… scared? I reared the worst. But I can't be negative. Cassie is going to be alright. She has to be. "Cassidy… didn't survive. She lost a lot of blood and had a deep cut in the head. Her ribs are broken and punctured her long. I'm sorry for your lost." I heard it vaguely. My sister is dead? Cassie is dead? My sister? OMG. Tears filled my eyes. It's all my fault. If I didn't left her alone with my dad. She would be still alive. It's my fault. "Can… can I see her?" I sobbed. Tears streaming over my cheeks. The doctor nodded. "Follow me." A little later he stopped in front of a door and turned to me. We're here. I let you alone. He walked off. I looked at the door, afraid to open it. When I opened the door I peeked inside. There laid my sister, Dead. I walked to her and fell on my knees. Letting the tears pour over my cheeks. "I'm so sorry Cassie," I whispered. "I couldn't protect you. I found Musa more important than you. I'm so sorry." I sat there for hours till the doctor said I had to leave. I didn't want to. But I had to. It was raining outside, but I didn't care. When I was home. I didn't want to go inside. There has Cassie been killed. I turned around and walked to Helia's home. He's my best friend so he would understand. If I didn't want to tell something. He don't push me.

* * *

 ***** Helia's POV *** At Helia's home.**

It was 9:30 in the evening when I was watching TV with my mother. My father was working. He's a lawyer so he was always busy. My mother is a surgeon. She was always busy too. So when she was free, we always spent time together. Until we heard the doorbell ring. My mother insisted to go so I let her do it. "Hello Riven, what are you doing here? It's very late and it's raining outside." I heard my mother talk. Riven? Why is he here? It's late. When I walked to the corridor I saw Riven standing in the doorway. Totally soaked. "Come in Riven, it's warmer inside." My mother grabbed his hand and led him inside. When we were in the living room I got a good look of him. The right side of his face was bruised and he was 'of course' soaked through the rain. "Why are you here Riven?" asked my mother. "It's very late and it's pouring outside. Are you crazy? Do your parents know you're here?" Then I saw it wasn't only rain on his face, there were tears as well. "Riven, are you alright?" I asked. He really looked lost. "I…I…" And he started crying. I have never seen him crying. My mother pulled him in a hug. "Still sweetie, it's going to be alright. What happened?" "My sister… she's dead. Ca…Cassie is dead." I looked shocked at him. Everybody knew how important Cassie is for him. "What happened?" I asked. He didn't answer.

* * *

 ***** Riven's POV *****

I can't tell them the truth. They can't know that my father killed her. "A car accident. There was a drunk driver and he hit her. Cassie didn't survive."

* * *

 ***** Helia's POV *****

I shook with anger. A little girl of 6 is dead. I walked to Riven and hugged him as well. We stood there for a few minutes till Riven spoke up. "Can I stay here for the night? I don't want to stay home." My mother nodded. "Of course you can stay. You can borrow clothes from Helia. These have to dry. You can sleep in Riven's room on a mattress." He nodded. When we walked upstairs inside my room I helped my mother. We laid a mattress on the ground and I gave Riven some clothes for the night. He was tired, he could fall asleep any moment. Even when my mother pulled his sweater over his head he didn't react. But I did. His arms, stomach and back were all under scars and bruises. You can't get that from kickboxing. My mother looked shocked as well. When Riven has changed clothes my mother tucked him in. He fell asleep instantly. I looked at my mother. She nodded. "When he wake up we don't ask him about the scars and bruises. Just act normal." I nodded. When my mother walked away, I changed into my nightgown and brushed my teeth. When I was done I laid down on my bed, trying to get some sleep. But I couldn't.

* * *

 **This was is it. In the last chapter I said I was going on vacation for two weeks, and that's right. But I just wanted to write. I just couldn't wait for two whole weeks! I really hope you liked this chapter. Here's a resume of what happened until now in this story. Cassie is dead. Helia and his mother know about the scars and that Cassie is dead. Musa thinks Riven gets abused. Riven's father is with the police. Drama! Review plzz. That means a lot to me.**

 **Alexis Peaney.**


	5. Lori and Melanie hears the news

**Hiyaa Fanfictioners/Readers! Here's chapter 4 of 'My life is the life'! Yes it's chapter 4, I've said that chapter 2 would be the last chapter before my vacation started.. but I was wrong! I've updates another chapter! I hope you like it! A round of applause for the reviewers! And myself of course ;P.**

 **WARNING!**

 **1\. I'm Dutch. So my English isn't the best.**

 **2\. This chapter is really sad. So grab some tissues.**

 **3\. I own nothing but Cassie and the rest of the OC-crew.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _ **Earlier in the story:**_

 _ *****_ _Helia's POV_ _ *****_

 _I shook with anger. A little girl of 6 is dead. I walked to Riven and hugged him as well. We stood there for a few minutes till Riven spoke up. "Can I stay here for the night? I don't want to stay home." My mother nodded. "Of course you can stay. You can borrow clothes from Helia. These have to dry. You can sleep in Riven's room on a mattress." He nodded. When we walked upstairs inside my room I helped my mother. We laid a mattress on the ground and I gave Riven some clothes for the night. He was tired, he could fall asleep any moment. Even when my mother pulled his sweater over his head he didn't react. But I did. His arms, stomach and back were all under scars and bruises. You can't get that from kickboxing. My mother looked shocked as well. When Riven has changed clothes my mother tucked him in. He fell asleep instantly. I looked at my mother. She nodded. "When he wake up we don't ask him about the scars and bruises. Just act normal." I nodded. When my mother walked away, I changed into my nightgown and brushed my teeth. When I was done I laid down on my bed, trying to get some sleep. But I couldn't._

* * *

 ***** Helia's POV *****

It was 7:30 AM when I was eating breakfast with my mother. Riven was still sleeping. I was worried about him. Riven never, rarely showed his emotions. But it was logical that he was crying. Cassie has died in a car accident, and everyone knows how much Riven cares about her. "Helia? Helia!" I looked up and saw my mother staring at me. "Sorry, did you say something?" I asked. "What's the matter dear?" she asked softly "Are you worried about Riven?" I looked at my lap. My mother cares a lot about Riven and Cassie, as his parents are out of town for business then his sisters go to Inaya and Robins house and he and Cassie goes to us. My mother treats Cassie like the daughter she never had. "I can call the principal to say that you and Riven are staying home. He would understand." I nodded. I wanted to stay home with Riven.

A couple minutes later we saw Riven walking in the kitchen. He looked terrible. His hair was down and messy and he had bags under his eyes. He didn't sleep well because he had a nightmare. I woke up and saw him tossing around and sweating. When he woke up he didn't want to talk. I wonder where the nightmare was about. "Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" asked my mother. "Could be better," he sat down. "thank you for staying here." "No problem," I said. "What was your nightmare about?" Riven looked at me. "The car accident" he said. I didn't believe him.

* * *

 ***** Lori's POV *****

When I walked into the classroom with my friends I didn't see Riven. I heard his friends talk with Musa about something. But that didn't bother me, so I let it go. When the bell rang and the teacher walked in, Riven wasn't still here. "Good morning everyone." Said Mr Avalon. "Where are Helia and Riven?" asked a brunette girl, Flora I think? Mr Avalon looked at the ground and took a seat on his desk. "I've got some news for you," he looked at me. Why, did I do something wrong? "Yesterday there was an accident." Everybody gasped. "Is Riven ok?" "Is Helia ok?" "What happened?" "SILENCE!" Everybody became quite and looked at the teacher. "Riven and Helia are alright, but Cassidy not. She didn't survive." ' _Cassie in a car accident? She didn't survive? OMG! Why didn't I know that?_ ' Mr Avalon continued. "Riven is now at Helia's home. That's the reason they're not here." I looked at my friends. They looked shocked too. Then Melanie stood up and walked out of the classroom. "I want to go home," I looked at Mr Avalon. "I want to see Riven." And I followed Melanie. I found her outside on the schoolyard.

* * *

 ***** Still Lori's POV *****

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!" yelled Melanie. "WHY HASN'T HE TOLD US? WHY DOES HELIA KNOW AND HIS OWN SISTERS NOT? I'M HIS SISTER, I'M CASSIES SISTER! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW." I wanted to stop her, but I didn't. She was right, we deserved to know. But, he's my brother. "Maybe it was his fault and he felt guilty." "ARE YOU PROTECTING HIM? IF IT WAS HIS FAULT, THEN WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HIM? HE WOULD HAVE WATCHED OUT. IT'S HIS FAULT THAT CASSIE IS DEAD! I HATE HIM!" I wanted to tell her that she's wrong, but she's right. Riven would have watched out. It's his fault.

* * *

 ***** Helia's POV *****

When my mother told me that we had the day off I was happy, I thought that I could spent some time with Riven, that he would open up. But I was wrong. He didn't talk the whole day, but I understand, if my sister died 'if I had one' I would do exactly the same. We're now watching TV when we heard the doorbell. A minute later my mother walked inside with Melanie and Lori. They looked angry at Riven. "I'll leave you alone." Said my mother and she was gone. Melanie walked towards Riven, angry. "Hey Mel, what's up?" asked Riven. "WHAT'S UP? WHAT'S UP? CASSIE IS DEAD AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?" "I wanted to tell you but…" "NO BUTS… YOU TOLD HELIA FIRST! NOT YOUR FRIENDS BUT THE ENEMIE! WHY, I THOUGHT YOU TRUST US! WE HAD TO HEAR FROM AVELON THAT SHE WAS DEAD! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO ROBINS HOUSE? WHY TO HELIA'S?" "I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but I was scared. The first place I thought of was Helia because he and his mother are very close to Cassie and me and…" Riven rattled. "AND WE ARE NOT CLOSE TO HER? HER OWN SISTERS ARE NOT CLOSE BUT THEY ARE?" screamed Melanie with tears. "I HATE YOU, I'M GONE!" and she walked off. The only left in the room were me, Riven and a silent Lori. "Lori you have to understand that.." said Riven but got interrupted. "I don't care," she said in a stern voice. "Melanie is right. It's your fault that she's dead.." "IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" "…and you didn't trust your own sisters. When I'm home, I get my stuff and go to Robins home with Melanie. You don't follow, do you understand?" "But.." "DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" "Yes.. but…" stammered Riven. "Alright, bye." And Lori left. I looked at Riven. He lost his sister Cassie yesterday and today he lost the trust and respect of his sisters. Poor guy.

* * *

 **I really hope you liked this chapter! Poor Riven, like Helia said:** _ **'He lost his sister Cassie yesterday and today he lost the trust and respect of his sisters. Poor guy.'**_

 **BTW, my vacation was NOT GREAT! I was sick the whole time, but I had internet so I could read story's! Yahoo!**

 **Plzz review for this chapter, I'm gonna update soon!**


	6. To school

**Hiyaa Fanfictioners/Readers! Here's chapter 5 of 'My life is the life'! I hope you like it! I'm sorry for the late update. I had a little bit of a writer's block and I wasn't a big fan of my style of writing. So SORRY! A round of applause for the reviewers! And myself of course ;P.**

 **WARNING!**

 **1\. I'm Dutch. So my English isn't the best.**

 **2\. I own nothing but Cassie and the rest of the OC-crew.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _ **Earlier in the story:**_

" _Melanie is right. It's your fault that she's dead.." "IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" "…and you didn't trust your own sisters. When I'm home, I get my stuff and go to Robins home with Melanie. You don't follow, do you understand?" "But.." "DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" "Yes.. but…" stammered Riven. "Alright, bye." And Lori left. I looked at Riven. He lost his sister Cassie yesterday and today he lost the trust and respect of his sisters. Poor guy._

* * *

 ***** Helia's POV *****

It's now exactly one week ago since Lori and Melanie visited us. It's now my first day to school since the accident. It isn't the same anymore. Riven lives still at my home but he's depressed, very depressed. He said that he was alright, but my mother and I don't believe him.

When my mother said that it was time that I got to school again, I protested first. But my mother is right, Riven needs to be alone, so I gave in. That's the reason why I'm now with my mother in the car driving to school. I wanted to go alone, but my mother said that she has an appointment with the principal. When I asked about the appointment, she said that she would tell me later.

When we arrived at school I stepped out of the car and was about to walk away when my mother called my name.

"Helia!" I turned around and looked at her. "Yes mom?". My mother spoke up: "If there's something wrong, call me, do you understand?" I nodded. I gave my mother a last hug and walked away.

When I walked through the corridors towards my locker I saw my friends standing there. Nabu noticed me the first. "Hey Helia, it's good to see you again." Everyone turned around and looked at me. Flora walked towards me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you doing sweetie?" asked Flora sweetly. I hugged her, "I'm alright I guess."

"How's Riven?" asked Musa worried. "He's alright I guess, a little depressed but that's it." I said. It's not the whole truth but I don't think that Riven would be happy if I told them the whole truth. He always wanted to look tough, so how would he feel like if I told his friends that he was always crying or just silent looking out of the window?

"How are Lori and Melanie doing?" I asked worried, they looked very angry after the fight. "They're angry, that's logical because Cassie was their sister but I think they're angry on someone else too, maybe the driver of the car who caused the accident?" said Sky unsure.

"Maybe." I said while walking towards our classroom. ' _Maybe I can talk to them later?'_ I thought.

* * *

 ***** Musa's POV *****

 **Class is over**

I'm worried about Riven. He acted strange when I was home with him. When I saw his dad Riven became scared, maybe he's scared for his dad? Maybe he get abused? That explains the blood on the walls, but Lori and Melanie have no bruises and scars. Melanie has one on her stomach but that was the result of a surgery. What said Riven's dad when he saw me? Oh I know, Are you stealing my clients?. Why would he ask that? What did he mean with 'My clients'? And what did Cassie alone on the street? She was home and it was 6 o'clock when I left, why was she on the street so late?

"MUSA!" I jumped. I looked at Lukas. "Omg, I jumped almost out of my skin." I snapped. "I called your name 5 times and you didn't react." He looked at me, "Are you alright?" "Yes, was just thinking." I said. "About?" asked Lukas. "Homework, music, the band. That sort of stuff." I answered shortly. "Come on, I don't want to be late for lunch." And I ran away.

* * *

 **I know, it's a short chapter but I have a good reason! We have a time period on the laptop. 1 hour a day. Serious? I'm 14. A TEENAGER! I need my laptop! But don't worry. I update as soon as possible. With longer chapters.**

 **Alexis Peaney.**


	7. Musa explains

**Hiyaa Fanfictioners/Readers! Here's chapter 6 of 'My life is the life'! I hope you like it! I'm sorry for the late update. So SORRY! I've read a lot of story's on fanfiction about the Winx, and the stories are GREAT! My story sucks instead. But whatever, it's my first Fanfic. I've no experience with this. A round of applause for the reviewers! And myself of course ;P.**

 **WARNING!**

 **1\. I'm Dutch. So my English isn't the best.**

 **2\. I own nothing but Cassie and the rest of the OC-crew.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _ *****_ _Musa's POV_ _ *****_

 _ **Class is over**_

 _I'm worried about Riven. He acted strange when I was home with him. When I saw his dad Riven became scared, maybe he's scared for his dad? Maybe he get abused? That explains the blood on the walls, but Lori and Melanie have no bruises and scars. Melanie has one on her stomach but that was the result of a surgery. What said Riven's dad when he saw me? Oh I know,_ _Are you stealing my clients?. Why would he ask that? What did he mean with 'My clients'? And what did Cassie alone on the street? She was home and it was 6 o'clock when I left, why was she on the street so late?_

" _MUSA!" I jumped. I looked at Lukas. "Omg, I jumped almost out of my skin." I snapped. "I called your name 5 times and you didn't react." He looked at me, "Are you alright?" "Yes, was just thinking." I said. "About?" asked Lukas. "Homework, music, the band. That sort of stuff." I answered shortly. "Come on, I don't want to be late for lunch."_ _And I run away._

* * *

 ***** Musa's POV *****

When I walked towards the mess hall I saw Lori and her friends arguing with Andy, Mark and Rio. I looked at Lukas and saw him striding towards them.

"Look, look who's here." He said sarcastic happy. "It's the loser band." He stood face to face with Robin. "Why are you even trying to be the best, you know that we're better." Said Lukas taunting.

I groaned, they're always fighting. The reason is because Lukas wants to be the best, no competition. The main reason is because he's scared, he's scared that he isn't the best. But why would fighting be the solution to that?

"Maybe you're better, what you're not, but we have fun when we're playing music. We love it. And nobody can change that." Said Robin angry. "If the crowd chooses us to play for prom, we would be very happy." Lukas laughed, "Do you hear that guys? They think that they can beat us. What a joke. Why do you think that they would choose you? Prom is next week. Do you think that Riven is back then? I don't think so."

They had a point, Riven is the main singer and writes the songs, without him would the chance to win be very small.

Then Lori stood up, "We can win without him too, we don't need that loser to win this. We've got songs and we can sing and play the guitar on our own, so why would we need him?" yelled Lori angry. "Come on guys, we need to practise." And Lori and her friends walked off.

Lukas and the rest looked shocked. Lori was always the sweet and happy girl, she was never angry. She must be very angry at Riven, but why?

* * *

 ***** Nobody's POV *****

When the Winx and Specialists were lunching they saw Musa walking towards them silent and took a seat. Somethings wrong. You're thinking, why would there be something wrong? You're friends, so why can't she sit at your table? That's right, but she always sits with Lukas and Andy. Something must have happened.

"Looks like Miss Positive has finally find the right table. That took a while." Said Stella sarcastic.

"Hello to you too Stella." said Musa sarcastically, while laying her head on the table.

"Are you okay Musa?" asked Brandon worried. She never did that, unless there was something wrong.

"Just thinking."

"About what?" asked Bloom.

"Riven," Said Musa. "I'm worried about him."

The others nodded, everyone was worried about him. Normally when something happened, he would still go to school and look like everything was okay.

But Musa wasn't finished. "I don't think that Cassie was killed in a car accident."

Everybody looked at her shocked.

"What do you mean Musa?" asked Aisha.

"I mean, Cassie was killed the day I went to Riven's home for my project, right?"

Everybody nodded.

"Well, when we went to his home we picked Cassie up from school and went to his home. When we were there she was okay. And when I left later her father came back home." Explained Musa.

"What do you mean with this?" asked Nabu confused.

"Isn't it strange that Riven isn't home with his dad but with Helia? And why would Cassie walk alone outside when it's dark outside? She's six." Musa asked him.

"How do you think Cassie is killed then?" asked Timmy confused.

"Not how, but who. I think that Riven's father killed her." Said Musa.

Everybody gasped in shock.

"Why would you think of that Musa? That's illogical!" said Tecna.

"Listen to me. Who of you has been with him home?" asked Musa at everyone.

Everybody shake no.

"Who of you has seen his parents?"

Only Stella raised her hand.

"I saw his dad at school one time. Riven looked worried and scared. He grabbed his father's hand and walked away." Explained Stella.

"How did his father look like?" asked Musa to her.

Stella thought for a second. "I know it. He's bold with magenta eyes. He has a scar on his head and is very build. His clothes were messy, there were red spots on his shirt and he looked angry. He couldn't walk straight."

Musa nodded. "When I was at Riven's home, it was a mess. The house itself was poor, but that didn't explain the mess. In the living room were a lot of beer bottles and it smelled terrible. But the thing I was the most worried about was the blood."

Everybody gasped again.

"Why would there be blood?" asked Roy.

"Didn't you never notice that Riven always wears long sleeves, that he has scars and bruises on his face, and that he never participates in PE?" asked Musa to him.

"Of course, but that's because of the kick box lessons." Said Roy.

"When we were working on my project, about kick boxing, he didn't know anything. And in his room was blood too!"

"That can be a reason, but do you believe it? I mean, Melanie and Lori doesn't have any scars." Said Sky.

"But in Riven's room was blood too." Pointed Musa out.

"But that doesn't explain that…" but Sky got interrupted.

"I think Musa is right." Said Helia.

Everybody looked at him.

"When he came at my home he had a new scar on his cheek and his arm was twisted. He asked if he could stay at my place. He was lost and tired. When we were in my room, my mother and I helped him changing in other clothes. His chest and arms were covered with scars and bruises, you can't get that from kick boxing." He explained.

Everyone looked shocked. They were friends with Riven for a long time, why didn't they know this?

"I have an idea." Said Timmy. "Maybe can we get information about this? Musa and Helia can ask Riven about this and Tecna and I can find some information on the laptop."

"We can go to Riven's home." Said Bloom. "Musa knows where it is."

Everyone nodded, they couldn't help Riven first. But now that they know about it? They would help.

* * *

 **Hiyaa, hope you likes this chapter. The guys are gonna find information! We're gonna learn more about Riven's past! Maybe they meet Riven's dad! OMG. Or maybe the mother? Can't wait for that chapter! It's gonna be a long chapter! Hope you're gonna like it! School begins Monday, I've said that I'm gonna use all my free time for school, but don't worry. I've got all night for this story and the story opposites!.**

 **Alexis Peaney.**


	8. Finding out

**Hiyaa Fanfictioners/Readers! Here's chapter 7 of 'My life is the life'! I hope you like it! I'm sorry for the late update. So SORRY!**

 **Information about the teachers: Faragonda is the principal of the school. Saladin is vice-principal and Griselda is for the 'Detention kids' and if you did something wrong.**

 **(A/N) I HATE SCHOOL! No time for updates and boring homework U_U" !**

 **WARNING!**

 **1\. I'm Dutch. So my English isn't the best.**

 **2\. I own nothing but Cassie and the rest of the OC-crew.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

" _I have an idea." Said Timmy. "Maybe can we get information about this? Musa and Helia can ask Riven about this and Tecna and I can find some information on the laptop."_

" _We can go to Riven's home." Said Bloom. "Musa knows where it is."_

 _Everyone nodded, they couldn't help Riven first. But now that they know about it? They would help._

 ***** Nobody's POV *****

 **At the School Library**

"Everybody knows what to do now, right?" asked Bloom while looking at the others. Everyone nodded. "Of course," Timmy said. "Helia and Nabu are going to Helia's home to question Riven about Cassie's accident and about home, family and etc., Roy, Manuel, Roxy, Brandon, Flora, Aisha, Daphne and Thoren are gonna look in Faragonda's, Saladin's, Ophelia's and Griselda's offices for information and files about Riven. Tecna and me are going to look on the computer and maybe hack in the school account. The others are going to Riven's home which Musa knows the address of."

Bloom nodded. "I love having a friend with a eidetic memory." Brandon said sincerely while patting Timmy on the shoulder. Timmy blushed, "Yeah, well… Let's begin."

 **With Aisha and Flora**

"Why does Ophelia have so many papers!" Aisha said irritated while flicking through some files. "I mean, look at this!. 10 drawers full! Are there even so many people here?" Flora sighed, "It's in alphabetical order. So if we know his surname we can find it easily." Aisha looked at Flora with wide eyes.

"SERIOUS FLO! WE'RE SEARCHING FOR I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG AND YOU'RE TELLING IT NOW?! TELL E HIS SURNAME SO THET WE CAN FIND IT!" Aisha snapped at her. "Sorry, but I don't know his last name." blushed Flora. "ARGH!" Aisha exploded.

"I'll call Helia, he probably knows." Flora dialled Helia's number and waited.

 **With Nabu and Helia**

 ***** Helia's POV *****

"It's been a long day without you, my friend. And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again.  
We've come a long way from where we began. Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. When I see you again!" Nabu sang, rather screamed. Helia looked irritated, why can't he be quiet for just one second. But then Helia was saved by the bell, or rather his ring tone.

"Hey Flower, do you've got some information for us?" I said, happy that Nabu FINALLY stopped with singing.

" _Not yet, do you know Riven's last name?"_

"Try Wakefield, I'm not sure but I think that that's his surname."

" _Thanks, I'll talk to you later."_

"Okay, but if you find any information. You have to say it in the group chat so that everyone knows, understand?"

" _Yup, bye Helia."_

"See you later my Flower."

When I hung up he looked at Nabu. "So they have no information yet?" Nabu asked. I nodded, "They didn't know his last name." Nabu laughed, "That's so easy. It's Cruz of course." I looked confused at him. "What do you mean with Cruz? His last name is Wakefield." Nabu nodded, "I thought that too, but when I walked a couple of weeks ago past Miss Faragonda's office I heard some voices. I heard Riven's voice and another male voice. Riven called him dad and Miss Faragonda called him Mr Cruz. And the weird part was when Riven became angry, Miss F said to him 'Riven Cruz, sit down.' Not Riven Wakefield."

I nodded. "I text Flora about this." When I opened my textbox I saw a few missed calls of the 'Group chat'. "Nabu, look at your textbox on your phone." He nodded and got his phone.

 **Group Chat Winx**

 **Nymphy (** Daphne **):** _When Thoren and I looked around in Saladin's office we found something interesting. Did_ _you know that Riven has a criminal record?_

 **Squire Boy (** Brandon **):** _No._

 **Dragon (** Bloom **):** _Didn't know._

 **FlowerPower (** Flora **):** _I_ _didn't_

 **Xanadu (** Musa **):** _Nada.._

 **TechnoRock (** Tecna **):** _It would be very logical cause he causes a lot of trouble on school. But I didn't know that he had criminal records._

 **Sunshine (** Stella **):** _I did!_

 **Xanadu:** _How?_

 **Sunshine:** _I'm the Gossip Queen of the school. I know everything about the students. You know Nova right? Her father is a police man. She told me that Riven has been in juvie a lot. But I don't know for what._

 **Nymphy:** _It says here that he was caught for drugs dealing, a large dose of alcohol and drugs in his blood, rape, noise disturbance, street fighting and racing._

 **King (** Sky **):** _That's a lot of things for someone who's just 18._

 **FlowerPower:** _Add forgery at the list too. We found his medical file. And Helia, his name's Cruz, not Wakefield._

 **Dragon:** _What did you found?_

 **FlowerPower:** _There's a little to no information about his wounds and injuries. Sometimes was Riven there for medicines and ones when he fainted in the corridor, you remember that. He woke up panicking, asking how late it was. And when we told him that school had finished he stood up and run away._

 **Punk (** Nex **):** _Yeah, that was pretty weird._

 **FlowerPower:** _There's more information. It says that all of his injuries are from kickboxing too. Like the bruises and scars on his hands and face, there's nothing about injuries on the rest of his body because that was covered with his clothes. And here stands that Riven doesn't participate in PE because of a knee injury._

 **Sunshine:** _But he has no knee injury. Alright, he's sometimes limping, never running and he always sits with us and never stands, even if that's the command._

 **FlowerPower:** _Well… I don't know about that. But there isn't more information._

 **MIT Boy (** Timmy **):** _We've found some information too._

 **Xanadu:** _Spit it out._

 **MIT Boy:** _Some newspapers. It's about a man called Derrek Cruz. He has the same surname as Riven and looks like the man that Stella has described. We searched for his criminal record, it's long but there's nothing in it about child abuse and things like that._

 **King:** _Maybe Riven spoke the truth? About that party I mean. When his father had that party, they could have gotten really drunk and there could be some blood from, I don't know, maybe a little wrestling? And the blood in Riven's room is maybe from kickboxing too. Maybe knows Riven nothing about kickboxing, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't do it._

 **Xanadu:** _I don't think so. Timmy search why Lori and Melanie are adopted and Cassie and Riven not. Maybe you can find something about the mother._

 **MIT Boy:** _I'm on it. But one thing. Tecna and I found the newspapers of the day when Cassie died. There's nothing in it and the day after that about a car accident, but there's another piece that can be interesting. It says:_ _ **Yesterday, a terrible event played off here in our city. There was a child abuse. The father of the two kids, 6 and 18 years old, abused the 6 year old one really badly. The boy (18 years) came home and found them. He called 911. But it was too late. The girls Cassidy Cruz died in the hospital later from her injuries. The father is now in prison. The boy has disappeared.**_ _Riven's 18 and Cassie 6. Do you think that the article is about them?_

 **Dragon:** _Maybe, just search further. We've arrived at Riven's house. If any of you find anything else, say it in the chat._

When I've read all of the messages (in the end mostly goodbyes) I looked at Nabu. "Did you read that?" "No, I'm just strolling through my texts for the fun." Nabu said sarcastically. I face palmed myself. "Well, I mean… "I didn't expect that." "Do you know what I didn't expect?" Nabu said, I didn't know. "That Brandon got a 10 for Math. I mean, how could get some lovesick scumbag a 10 for math?" I hit Nabu on the back of his head. "Don't be so stupid, that isn't helping." Nabu looked at the ground. "I'm just worried about him. He's my best and first friend that I've ever had. He helped me fit in the group and he introduced me to you guys, and Aisha. If it wasn't for him I would be in the same situation on my previous school. And trust me, I don't want that again."

I nodded and we walked away, towards my home.

When Nabu and I entered my home I saw my mother pacing through the living room.

"Mom? Are you alright?" I asked worried. My mother stopped pacing. "Not really. He can got in trouble. He wasn't ready to go yet." She rattled. Nabu stopped her. "What do you mean?" he asked confused. "Riven had just left to go home. I wanted to stop him, but he was determined."

I looked shocked. " _Riven is going home, but there are the others."_

 ***** Nobody's POV *****

 **At Riven's home with Musa, Bloom, Sky and Nex.**

"Well here it is." I said while pointing at an old looking terraced house. Sky tried to open it but it was locked. "It's locked, how do we get in?"

I frowned but then snapped my fingers. "The backyard!" I exclaimed, "In the kitchen is a window that's very old looking, we can use that easily." The others nodded and we walked towards the backyard.

When they looked in the backyard it was a mess. There were a lot of broken furniture and other second-hand stuff. "What a mess," Bloom exclaimed the obviously. Nex rolled his eyes. "We have eyes Bloom, we can see it."

Bloom looked at him and huffed. "Come on, here's the window." I said, trying to open it. But the window was older then it looked. So a few seconds later I stood there, in the backyard, with a window in my hand. "Well, now we're sure that we can fit through it." I blushed embarrassed.

When we climbed through the window we stood in the kitchen. I saw the others looking around and cringing their noses, it smelled disgusting here. When we walked towards the living room I heard the others gasping of the side. Logical, they live in expensive houses, maybe Nex not but he didn't live in a house like this. "Come on, we have to go upstairs." I said to him while walking towards the staircase.

The staircase creaked under your feet with every step. When we were on the first floor I got to the door right at the end of the corridor (there are two left and two right). When I stepped inside I saw a king size bed standing in the middle of the room, I almost puked of the sight. There were used condoms and beer bottles everywhere, even blood. I wonder who's blood it is. The sheets were under yellow and red spots and were wrinkled. I turned around and walked towards the last room on the left. I saw there three beds, teddy bears and a guitar. That must be the girls room. But I didn't look at the surroundings, my eyes felt on the piece of paper on the ground, Cassie's drawing for Riven. I picked it up and looked at it. It is beautiful, I remembered the conversation when Cassie showed it.

 _"Hey Cassie, did you have a nice day?" "Yes brother, the teacher was very lovely. We drew a picture of our hero. Do you want to see it?" OMG, she's so cute. Unlike Riven, she doesn't look like him. Literally and figuratively. When she showed her drawing my heart melted. Not real but is was so sweet. The hair and the eyes are purple and he hold a little girls hand, I guess that's Cassie. Riven looked at Cassie. "I am your hero?" He looked shocked. "Of course, you protect me of…"_

Then I remembered it, Riven protected her of someone. That must be their father. Maybe that… But my thoughts got interrupted when I heard the door slamming. I looked panicked at the others. "Come on, we have to leave." Sky said and left the room. I folded the drawing and did it in the pocket of my jeans. But then I heard someone walking up the stairs.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger. But don't worry, I update as soon as possible.**

 **Alexis Peaney.**


End file.
